Opposites Attract
by Midnax
Summary: 2012 UPDATE: I edited it. It's much better. Please read if you liked it before. Soft LinkXVaati shounen-ai. They meet, things happen, can they become friends through it all? Horrible description, I know. Just read it.
1. Chapter One: Confrontation

A/N: Hi guys. Well, to those of you that actually read my stuff, I apologize. I'll try to repost more. I reread this story, and thought it was kinda disgusting. So, being CDO (OCD) I edited the crap out of it and it's much, much better. Trust me. Makes more sense and all. And when you're done, you must review. Or else. Seriously, I'll sic Wolf Link on you. And he's pissy. Anyways, no more death threats. Also I need thought for chapter three, I'm stuck on it. So ideas are very much welcome. So are reviews.

Oooh! I also thought of a game for this fic! This counts for all chapters. The game is... I have lots of Zelda references from various games, and the game is when you see catch one, tell me that reference and what game it's from (via PM message I suppose), preferably from experience or memory. If it's something that's in many games, just say one, I guess. If you do, I'll do... something! Probably draw you a Zelda picture. I'm not too great, so bear with me. Just tell me what you want from Zelda, and I'll try my best. I'll call it the "Reference Game" and tell you how many there are.

So... For the "Reference Game" there are four (4) references! If there's any you think I missed, then add them! Good luck to you all!

Whoa, super long AN... So, without further adieu... on with the show! Love you all! 3

* * *

"Opposites Attract"

Chapter One – "Confrontation"

*PoV: Link*

"Where is he again, Ezlo?" I panted, running southbound from Hyrule Castle Town Market. My Mage-turned-accessory Ezlo had seen a premonition that the Evil Wind Mage Vaati would wreak havoc here somewhere. And I was eager to finally come face to face with the villain. I sprinted through the meadow as fast as my short legs would allow, Smith's Sword clutched in my left hand, my right holding down Ezlo to the top of my blond head.

"Through this clearing, m'boy," Ezlo responded. I mentally noted the sun's position, and realized it was about two in the afternoon.

"Slow down, Squirt. I sense him just behind those trees ahead of you," my cap of a sorcerer informed. I slowed down to a gentle trot, careful so as not to alert the monster to my presence too soon. My expression immediately shifted to its stony battle glare, as I shut off all emotions.

Although it was needless to say, Ezlo whispered, "That's him. Vaati."

This Wind Mage was facing away from me. I guessed he could've been about my height, without Ezlo. His frame was hidden from my view by an ankle-length, blue-purple cloak. A cap of the same color draped over his hair, which was lavender in color, and easily waist-length.

As if sensing my presence – which he probably could – he lifted his head and turned around to face me. He was a rather skinny thing. And pale, almost white-skinned. In the bright afternoon sun, it almost seemed to have a purple tint to it. His lavender hair covered the right half of his pallid face. His visible eye was a brilliant red, and there was a black scar below it. The cap on his head bore a round ruby in the center. Under his dark cloak, he was clothed in a thigh-length purple tunic, over red shorts. Holding his tunic down was a golden belt. His feet were strapped in red sandals.

He connected his eyes with mine, and his piercing expression sent shivers down my spine.

"Ooh, what have we here? A little golden-haired mouse? And unless I am mistaken is that…? My old Master? Why hello, my dear old Ezlo." Although his voice was very high, it chilled my bones, but not quite from fear. "I do say, though, I never imagined you would take an interest in shape shifting," he mocked. I did not know much about Ezlo's and Vaati's past, but I did know that the Wind Mage had cursed Ezlo into this form.

"Unfortunately, we meet again, my former apprentice," Ezlo spat. His voice was set in a cold tone that wasn't familiar with. "And I daresay that I do not wish to remain in this form for much longer," he added.

Vaati grinned, and his words were dripping with malice. "Now, now, Ezlo, won't you introduce me to your new pet? He's a small thing, isn't he?"

I growled. I knew he was just trying to get to me with the insult, and it was indeed working. "I am Link. I have been chosen to end your destruction," I snarled through clenched teeth.

"Oh," he chuckled rudely. He lifted up the corners of his cloak with the tips of his fingers, and curtsied, like a maiden. "As you may already be aware, I am the Wind Mage Vaati. I will obtain the Light Force and conquer this land of Hyrule." He then held out his hand, as if we were acquaintances at the Milk Bar. I would not fall for whatever he had up his sleeve. I remained resolute, and I did not offer my hand in return. This seemed to anger him, and he swiftly clutched my right forearm, and lunged me forward. The force sent Ezlo falling to the ground behind me. With his free hand, he grabbed a handful of my hair and pulled back, so our faces were nearly touching and I could not break free. I felt his chillingly hot breath on my face.

In a coarse whisper he sneered, "You listen to me, mouse. You may have a pretty face, but that sharp tongue of yours will not be tolerated. If you value your life, as well as those of this land, you will do well to never cross my path again. However, if you decide to play the hero, you can be sure that I will end you."

He unclasped his claw-like grip from my arm and scalp and threw me backward. I regained my balance and held my sword with both hands. I shifted my weight to my back foot, ready to jump. Vaati smirked at me, grabbing the ends of his cloak again. Blue smoke emitted from the ground beneath him. I knew from experience that he was teleporting, and I was hardly going to let him get away that easily. I charged forward, sword ready to strike. The blue smoke enveloped the Wind Mage. He spun in a sharp circle, vanishing in the cloud of foul smelling smoke before I could reach him.

"Moblins… He's gone," I grumbled. _I almost had him, too._ I turned around to see Ezlo struggling to sit upright, being that he had no limbs. I jogged over to him and put him safely atop my head.

"Thank you for that, m'boy. You held your own very well against Vaati. He may only be a boy, but I trained him myself. He's very smart, powerful, and ambitious. I don't doubt your abilities, Link, you are exceptionally strong, but when the time comes, you might have your work cut out for you." Ezlo warned. "But with the proper training you will succeed," he assured.

"Thank you," I murmured. "I can guess that he will be a worthy opponent. Wait, a boy? He's just a kid?" I suddenly wondered.

"Yes, in fact, he's probably no older than you, Squirt. He was a very advanced apprentice. He was at least twice as experienced as the others his age." He explained. I gulped. _That's awfully comforting_, I thought. "I would say the same for you as well," Ezlo added, sensing my uneasiness.

I nodded as a response. It was crazy to me that he was my age, which would be thirteen. _How could someone so young be so evil? _I wondered.

"But I wouldn't think about that right now, Squirt," Ezlo said, ruffling his bird-like head. "We should be on our way to Mt. Crenel to look for the Fire Element."

On the way to the mountain, I was silent. My mind was still stuck on Vaati. _It intrigues me, how did he become like this? Well… it's not like I could ask him. But it's just such a wonder… Most thirteen-year-olds worry about boyfriends and girlfriends and school. _I mentally paused. _Well, in all fairness, I'm not "most thirteen-year-olds" either. I wonder what he's like under that evil exterior… _I pushed that thought from my mind as I reminded myself that he was a merciless monster now. I wouldn't be able to defeat him if I thought of him as a person. _Even if I wanted to know, I'll never be able to. He wants to kill me, and I have to stop him from destroying Hyrule. So either way._ I sighed. _I'm just not used to this "hero" stuff yet. _I couldn't quite completely push Vaati from my mind all the way up the mountain.

As Ezlo and I made to the peak of Mt. Crenel, however, I was more concerned about making it through the Din-forsaken Cave of Flames than about the lavender-clad Wind Mage.

*Later That Day*

Well into the night, and after a lot of dungeon-ing, I decided to get some shut-eye outside the Boss' lair. I have to be prepared for the big fight, after all. As I slept, I had the oddest dream…

_I was in a large hall. The floors were dark hardwood, the walls white marble, violently contrasting in my vision. There were no windows or doors, but there were large golden lanterns hanging harmlessly from the walls that gave the hall an almost eerie glow. _

_ Vaati stood opposite me, grinning maliciously. His hands were facing upward, violet orbs of magic emanating from them. "This is it, mouse. It's just you and I now. And we both know who will emerge the victor. That renowned blade of yours will prove useless," He hissed. _

Renowned blade?_ I wondered, dumbfounded. I glanced down at my sword and my eyes widened. This was not Smith's Sword. It was a silver double-edged blade, which seemed to be glowing with the very Light Force itself. Its golden hilt was encrusted with emeralds and rubies that shined in the lantern light._

_ "The Four Sword," I found myself whispering, even though I had never seen this blade before._

_ "Enough stalling, 'Hero,'" he spat my title like it was poison. "Let us get your demise over with, shall we?" the Wind Mage drawled. The orbs in his hands glowed ever brighter, as if eager to leave the safety of their creator's palms. I clutched the Four Sword in both hands and sprinted toward the evil Mage. A blinding white light consumed my eyesight, and then vanished as quickly as it had appeared._

_ I was panting from overexertion. Lying pitifully on the floor before me was Vaati. He gasped for air, clutching his blood-stained chest. A large, sickening gash was clearly visible, spilling pools of red liquid onto the dark floors. I raised my sword to look at it. The same red substance stained the shining blade, turning my reflection in the silver a horrid crimson. _

_ My eyes widened in terror. _What have I done?_ I frantically thought. Shock coursed through my body as the Four Sword dropped to the wooden floors with a loud clang. I fell to my knees, staining my stockings, but caring about that was the furthest thing from my mind. I leaned in closer to the mortally wounded Wind Mage, carefully placing his head in my lap and clutching his hand with my own._

_ "Li-Link…" He coughed, spraying my face with blood. "I-it wasn't me… It was never… me…" He whispered, struggling to keep his ruby eyes open. His breaths were short and horribly raspy. I was internally panicking._

_ "Shh…" I fought to hold the tears back. "Save your strength, little one," was all my vocal chords would allow me to say steadily._

_ "I-I'm sorry… I never meant to…" Vaati trailed off, his grip on my hand slowly lessening._

_ I lowered my head, our foreheads touching. His skin was cool. "Neither did I… I did not want this to happen… You're just a child… like me… This is not fair…" Tears sluggishly made their way down my face; I could no longer hold them back. It was not fair that this boy's short life was being stolen from him. Because of me. I squeezed my eyes shut, as if that would shut out the pain._

_ "Link…" Vaati whispered. I opened my eyes and looked into his. They were so red, like pure lava. These magnificent ruby eyes once held so much passion, so much ambition, but all I could see in them now was anguish. They were dull, as if the burning fire in his eyes, in his heart, had been extinguished._

_ "Y-your eyes… are beautiful," he told me. "Blue is such a… calming color… There shouldn't be so much… suffering in them…" His grip loosened more, and his eyelids fell, revealing only a sliver of ruby._

_ "Vaati… I…" I began._

_ "I know…" Vaati said, smiling slightly. It was such a tired little smile._

_ "I'm sorry…" I breathed out. His eyelids fluttered closed. Tears fell freely from my eyes, the panic in my heart rising._ _"No! I didn't even get to…" I trailed off. I grit my teeth in pain. With my free hand I brushed his lavender hair out of his pale face, and rested my hand on his cheek. I leaned forward once more, and looked into his face. The scar under his eye. His pointed ears. His unblemished skin. His lips, full and pink._

_ "I… I'm truly sorry, Vaati." I leaned closer and gently pressed my lips to his. _

_ After an eternity, his hand slipped from mine._

_ I held the Wind Mage against my body and sobbed, unable to restrain my sorrow anymore._

_ Suddenly, a piercing agony shot through my heart and I couldn't breathe. I looked down; the hilt of the Four Sword was sticking out of my chest. And holding onto it was a pale hand. Vaati was clutching the sword, pure malice etched on his face. He pulled the blade out and I fell backward onto the floor._

"Gah!" I jerked awake. The dual pain in my chest still remained. I looked up and saw Ezlo, prodding me with his beak sharply. _Well,_ I thought, _that explains the sword._

"What's wrong, Ezlo? Is there a monster nearby?" I reached for a weapon. The last time he woke me up in a dungeon we found ourselves surrounded by three Moblins and a Darknut. It still traumatized me.

"No, m'boy," Ezlo shook his bird-like head. "You were sobbing in your sleep. I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"What? Sobbing?" I wiped my eyes, and sure enough, they were wet.

"Bad dream, Squirt?" Ezlo asked, concern in his eyes and voice.

"Kind of. I… I killed Vaati. I watched him die… It was… so real." I said slowly, images flashing through my memory, threatening more tears to escape. I bit them back.

Ezlo thought for a moment. "Don't worry about it, Squirt. It was only a dream. You haven't slept in days, and the heat of the mountain is messing with your mind. Just go back to sleep, and everything will be alright," he attempted to reassure me.

I lay back down and closed my eyes. Ezlo was right. I needed to stop worrying and get some sleep. Being on this heroic adventure had seriously cut back on my amount of sleep, and it was starting to catch up with me. Wiping the last of my tears from my face, I got comfortable, and eventually submitted myself to the land of dreams.

* * *

A/N: Well, do you all like it? I do. I think it's much better. Not as jump-around-y. I'll go on to fixing chapter two as soon as possible, because I'm writing a crossover too. For those interested it's called "Harry Potter and the Legend of Zelda" (so you can guess what it's about). Please review and comment and give suggestions. Anything, even if it's totally trolling, is greatly appreciated. Please review! And no flames please, it burns Link's favorite tunic and Vaati's luscious hair. And we don't want that, do we? Thank you all so much, I love you all. 3


	2. Chapter Two: Split Personality

A/N: Hey, readers (if there are any)! Don't get used to me updating every few days, I only updated this chapter so fast after the last one because I edited this one too. It's very good. Better dialogue, better dream... Yes, much better, yes. Please read and review, lemme know what you think!

For the "Reference Game" (if you're confused see the beginning AN in Chapter One), there are only two (2)! If there's any you think I missed, then add them! Good luck to you all!

This AN is much too long. On with the show!

* * *

"Opposites Attract"

Chapter Two – "Split Personality"

*PoV: Vaati*

*_Vaati_*

****Gufuu****

I could not control my own body as my hands clutched the green clad Hylian by the forearm and scalp. I internally winced as words that were not mine hissed out of my mouth. "You listen to me, mouse. You may have a pretty face, but that sharp tongue of yours will not be tolerated. If you value your life, as well as those of this land, you will do well to never cross my path again. However, if you decide to play the hero, you can be sure that I will end you."

My claw-like grip unclasped itself and tossed the hero back, causing him to stumble. How I wanted nothing more than to just scream out and warn the golden-haired boy, "_Get out of here!_" However, I couldn't even control my own limbs, let alone my voice.

I cried out, the words echoing only in my head. "_Gufuu! Stop this! Don't do this now!_"

In my mind's eye, he appeared. He was a large, round, black creature, with equally vast, bat-like wings. Consuming most of his form was his great, crimson eye. He glared at me in mock disappointment. "**Now, now, Mage. Why must you ruin all the fun?**" Gufuu's voice was low and deep, very unlike my own high timbre. He wasn't going to listen,

I decided I had to do something, even if it only stalled him for a short while. I gathered my magic and focused on the spell I wanted to use. "_Conteramus Retinire_ (1)_,"_ I said, and threw my hands out to either side of me, as if trying to prevent invisible walls from crushing me. I soon pushed through the walls, knowing that I had broken Gufuu's barriers, but I also knew that the incantation would not last long.

Feeling sensation return to my limbs, I grabbed the edges of my cloak. The remnants of the smirk Gufuu plastered to my face still remained. Gathering a bit more of my magical energy, I thought of one more enchantment to leave as quickly as possible. "_Telepura Portaetus_ (2)_,_" I muttered under my breath, and covered my body with my long cloak.

Dark blue smoke emitted from the ground beneath me and enveloped my body, stinging my eyes. The sweet smell of Hylian grass was covered with the bitter scent of the night-colored smoke. I caught one last glance of the heroic mouse before I closed my burning eyes, held my breath, and spun in a sharp circle. Din's warm sun immediately left my pale skin and I felt cold.

In seconds, I again found solid ground under my feet. I lowered my arms to see that I had indeed reached my destination. Before me there proudly stood a large, ornate door, crafted from white stone. It glistened in the dim light of the underground hall I stood in. In the very center of the massive door was a large and gleaming round ruby. The remarkable eye carefully monitored my every movement.

"_Ouvren Aperte_ (3)_,_" I lifted my left hand to touch the pupil of the crimson eye. It shone and illuminated the dingy hall. The door lowered, revealing the entrance to my chamber. I entered and the elaborate door quietly closed behind me. I breathed in the familiar atmosphere of my home and couldn't help but smile.

Everything in this room was purple or red. Or a combination of both. Bright lavender paint covered the walls and ceiling, accented with small red daisies, dancing their way along the room's perimeter. The floors were a checkered pattern of ruby and purple marble. Farthest from the entrance, on the opposite side of the room, was my beloved bed. Made from the same white stone as the door, it was a beautifully and magically crafted four-post bed, complete with bright red curtains. On the bed itself were a down comforter, velvet Golden Cucoo feather-filled pillows, and silk sheets, each a different shade of lavender. There was a large desk on the left wall, also white stone, littered with scrolls and notes. A few other necessities were scattered about my haven: a vanity mirror, a trunk for clothes, and a several bookshelves, overflowing with countless magical tomes.

I sat on the edge of my lovely bed, pulling back the curtains. I felt myself instantly relaxing. I admired the daisies on the wall and smiled. I remembered painting those delicate little flowers, and noted that the small addition had added a lot of warmth to the place I called home.

"**Can you not possibly see that these walls are atrocious? Goddesses, Mage, this entire chamber is vulgar,**" the nasty, low voice sneered inside my head.

"_Gufuu…_ _I thought I had restrained you,_" I sighed. "_Not a moment of peace_."

"**Not well enough, it seems. I will always be here.**" Gufuu said with a nod of his head.

"_How wonderful,_" I rolled my eyes, trying to conceal the fact that the thought of him always being a part of me, always possessing me, always being able to control me, terrified me to my very bones. "_They're my flowers, and this is my room. So why in Hyrule should you even have a say about its appearance?_" I questioned, furrowing my brow in frustration.

Gufuu's expression was almost bored. "**Hmm… well, this **_**hardly**_** seems like a dwelling place that suits such an evil being,**" he drawled. "**My needs entail something, erm… darker, yes. And much, much more fear-provoking than -ah- **_**daisies**_**.**"

I scoffed. "_I don't need your taunts, Gufuu._" I had tried to sound threatening, but I ended up just sounding tired. Defeated, almost. The bat-like creature growled.

"**Don't talk back to me, Mage. You forget that **_**I**_** am in control. You are only my host because of your little magic tricks. I possessed your body because with the aid of a human body the Light Force will be mine. You are not going to get in my way, because don't think I won't destroy you if you try.**" Gufuu snapped.

"_I'm much stronger than you think I am, you parasite. I know my powers well, as you saw in Hyrule Field. I stopped you from destroying that Hylian boy and Ezlo,_" I felt a pang of guilt in my heart; what would I do if Gufuu killed Ezlo? I pushed it away. "_I won't allow you to shed any more blood._"

Gufuu groaned in disgust. "**That squeaky little mouse? Hah! What a pathetic nuisance! You couldn't detect him with Dowsing! I simply cannot wait to do away with that alleged hero.**" He flexed his leathery wings threateningly.

"_You can't, Gufuu! He's just a kid_!" I put my head in my hands from frustration and fatigue. "_I will break free from your grasp and aid in your demise,_" I uttered through my fingers.

"**Ahh, but Mage, therein lies the beauty of my plan. There is no way for you to escape. I am part of you, your second half. The only way you can destroy me by destroying yourself.**" Gufuu's laugh tore through my body and I gave a violent shudder. This black monster made me feel so violated, stealing by body, mind, and powers and perverting and twisting them to suit his heartless needs.

The easy way out would be giving in and allowing him to consume my body completely. But then I thought of Ezlo. If I chose to give up, he would never again be proud to call me his once-apprentice. My Master had taught me so much. Goddess, his apprenticeship was excruciating, but if it weren't for the determination he instilled in me, I wouldn't be half the Mage I am today.

The fire in my heart burned brighter, warmer, reminding me that if I fought back, I might still have something worth fighting for. Even if my efforts were fruitless, I would never give up against this monster.

I stood up off my bed, making direct eye contact with the creature that had usurped my body. "_Listen, Gufuu. Listen well. Even if I can't escape, I will never give up and let you just throw me to the side like Tokay meat. Do anything you wish to me. But I will not stand to have you kill innocent people. I will stop you if it takes every ounce of my life force._"

There was a long pause before Gufuu spoke again. "**I commend your valiance, Mage. That is why you make such a fit Host. But you will **_**never**_**–**" his voice rose threateningly at that word, "**–have enough power to overpower me.**"

I sighed. _Let him believe that_, I thought quietly. I decided to let the monster believe he had won.

I suddenly yawned. I muttered the words, "_Tidius Tempore_ (4)_,_" and a small, luminescent orb appeared in the center of the room. There were no windows in my bed chamber, and this bright sphere mirrored the sun's position in the sky. It hovered to the left wall. The door was north facing, meaning that it was about dusk. _Already getting late_, I thought.

Rubbing my eyes, I removed my sandals, cap, and cloak, and set them aside my bed. I then took off my belt and tunic, dropping them to the floor, leaving me in my baggy shorts. I looked into the mirror and gave my body an overview. I sighed at how skinny I was quickly becoming, almost sickly. I brushed my long bangs out of my face and inspected my blood red eyes. The dark purple shadows under them were tell-tale proof of my extreme fatigue. I crawled into my soft, warm, welcoming bed, and the instant my aching head touched the pillow I fell asleep.

_I found myself surrounded by black at all sides. Although I opened my eyes wider and wider, there was nothing to see. As if fearing that I would miss something, I tried not to blink. After a dark eternity there was finally something to focus on. A miniscule fleck of light in what I assumed was the distance. _

_I walked toward it, increasing my pace until I was racing toward the light at top speed. I was right; the light was growing brighter, larger, closer. Only a few yards away, I realized that it was like a window, a visual portal to whatever was outside this blackness. I reached the window and peered out of it. _

_The view was of Hyrule Field. But instead of the beautiful meadows with lush trees, it was a scorched wasteland. The trees were charred skeletons of their former selves. The ground was black with soot. The skies were crimson with fire. But that was far from the worst sight to be seen in this horrendous vision._

_Facing away from me, standing on the burning ground, was a person, cloaked in dark blue-purple. _Is that… me?_ I thought. The person turned around, and my suspicion was indeed confirmed; from everything to my piercing eyes to my long, lavender hair, there was no doubt that I was looking at a replica of myself. _

_As my doppelganger turned around, it looked at me, straight into my eyes. Something was off about the expression on its face; it was inhuman. The most evil, sinister smile was spread across its face, stretching from ear to ear. Its malevolent grin was meant just for me, and my stomach dropped through the floor, plummeting through the blackness._

Gufuu…

_He waved his finger at me teasingly. His eyebrows rose in amusement to match his now mischievous smirk. "__**Just you wait, Mage. You've yet to see the best part.**__" Holding out his arm, he stepped aside to present what I was obviously meant to see. The sight caused the bile in my stomach to rise in my throat._

_A bloodied figure lay on the ground. It was hardly discernible as a Hylian, with its arms and legs sticking out at grotesque angles. Its hair was matted with crimson, a few golden strands poking out. Sickening gashes across its chest, neck and face were gushing pools of blood, and exposed the bones and muscles underneath the mutilated skin. There was so much of the horrible blood that it was hard for me to believe that so much of it could come from such a small body. The red liquid stained everything it touched; the unknown person's skin, its once green clothes, the ground…_

Green clothes? …Golden hair?_ My heart lodged in my throat and I was unable to breathe._

"Link?_" I choked out. My eyes began streaming with tears and I wasn't able to stop them. The savage look in Gufuu's eyes tore right through me._

"_**Yes, Mage. Take a long look. This is your Hyrule. This,**__" he gestured to Link's body, "__**is your Hero. And this, everything you see, is the result of my supreme Power. If the mouse hadn't tried to be brave, if the King had given me the Light Force, then the boy, and the land, could have been spared.**__" He paused for a moment, letting the effect of what he said sink in. "__**I **_**will**_** conquer this land of Hyrule, Mage. It's only a matter of time. But, there is one more thing that impedes my progress."**__ I gulped, reading his mind. "__**You.**__"_

_He held his hands out, palms facing upward, charging up black orbs of dark energy. His feet spread farther apart, steadying himself. He brought his magic-filled hands up, outstretched and in front of his face. Gufuu's wicked eyes never left mine as the dark power shot forth from his palms. I screamed, shielding my face with my arms–_

"_Wah!_" I jerked awake, bolting upright in my bed. Tears started streaming down my face, silent sobbing racking my body. _That… that can't happen… to Hyrule, to Link… to anybody!_

For a very long time I just sat there in my bed, crying over the devastation that was cast over Hyrule. There was nothing more that I wanted than to prevent that destruction from happening at all costs.

Slowly, and after an ocean's worth of tears, I gradually got my breathing under control. I made myself get back under the covers and try to fall asleep.

"_I promise that I won't let that happen, no matter if I have to…" _I trailed off, sniffling and steadying my breathing. I wouldn't let myself finish that sentence. I closed my eyes and in minutes, I fell back to my troubled sleep.

* * *

List of Spells:

(1): "_Conteramus Retinire_" - Break Restraint - CON-ter-AH-mus RAY-tin-EAR-ay

(2): "_Telepura Portaetus_" - Teleport Spell - tell-uh-PURR-uh poor-TAY-tus

(3): "_Ouvren Aperte_" - Opens Doors and Portals - OOH-vrin uh-PEAR-tay

(4): "_Tidius Tempore_" - Tells the Time - TID-ee-us tem-POOR-uh

* * *

A/N: Sooo? What do you all think? I think it rocks! Okay, quick question; does anybody else imagine Gufuu's voice as being a deep, suave, upper-class British accent? I do. Anyways, I am enlisting your help. Any ideas for Chapter Three? I want it in Link's PoV, and I maybe want he and Vaati/Gufuu to meet again, but I dunno how to make it into a whole chapter. Any and all ideas very muchly appreciated! I also would love reviews. Is it good? I must know. And s'il vous plait (French for "please"), no flames. You'll burn and tear Gufuu's wings. Which would normally be okay, but I need him and his wings for the story.

Thank you my readers. I loves yous! 3

Oooh! I also thought of a game for this fic! This counts for all chapters. The game is... I have lots of Zelda references from various games, and the game is when you catch one, tell me what game it's from (via PM message), preferably from experience or memory. If it's something that's in many games, just say one, I guess. If you do, I'll do... something! Probably draw you a Zelda picture. I'm not too great, so bear with me. Just tell me what you want from Zelda, and I'll try my best. I'll call it the "Reference Game" and tell you how many there are. This chapter has


End file.
